This invention relates to pedals, and more particularly to an adjustable pedal assembly for a vehicle.
Vehicles, such as motor vehicles, typically contain foot-actuated devices or pedals for controlling various functions of the vehicle. These functions are known to include acceleration, controlled by an accelerator pedal; braking controlled by a brake pedal; and shifting controlled by a clutch pedal. These pedals are positioned in the vehicle so that they are accessible by the driver. However, drivers come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and a pedal positioned to accommodate a large driver with a large foot will generally be unreachable by a small driver with a small foot. In the past, the pedals were fixedly positioned to accommodate the majority of drivers, from a functional and ergonomic perspective. The functionality of the pedal relates to the ability of the driver to reach and actuate the pedal. Another functional factor is clearance between pedals. The ergonomics of the pedal relates to factors such as the driver""s comfort while actuating the pedal, as measured by foot angle. Another example of an ergonomic factor is foot fatigue from maintaining the foot in a fixed position for a period of time.
More recently, adjustable pedals have been used in vehicles to accommodate a greater number of drivers. The driver can modify the position of the pedal relative to the floor of the vehicle. An example of such an adjustable pedal is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,986 to KSR Industrial Corporation entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Vehicle Control Pedals,xe2x80x9d the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. While this type of adjustable pedal works by adjusting the relative position of the pedal along a predetermined arc of travel, after the pedal position has been adjusted, the pedal pad may not be aligned ergonomically with respect to the foot of the operator. Thus, there is a need in the art for an ergonomically beneficial adjustable pedal assembly that adjusts the position of both the pedal and pedal pad.
Accordingly, the present invention is an adjustable pedal assembly. The adjustable pedal assembly includes an adjustment bracket adapted for mounting on a vehicle, and the adjustment bracket includes a pair of outwardly extending side portions having a vertically extending arcuate slot. The adjustable pedal assembly also includes a pedal arm pivotally attached to the adjustment bracket using a pivot pin, such that an end of the pivot pin is slidably disposed within the arcuate slot in the adjustment bracket. The adjustable pedal assembly further includes a pedal pad mounted to the pedal arm, and a pedal adjustment mechanism operatively attached to the pedal arm, for adjusting the position of the pedal arm along a predetermined path, such that the pivot pin is slidably positioned in the arcuate slot relative to the predetermined path of the pedal arm to ergonomically position the pedal pad.
One advantage of the present invention is that an adjustable pedal assembly is provided that is ergonomically positioned with respect to the foot of the driver. Another advantage of the present invention is that an adjustable pedal assembly is provided whereby the angle of the pedal pad with respect to the floor of the vehicle is automatically aligned as the position of the pedal assembly is adjusted. A further advantage of the present invention is that an adjustable pedal assembly is provided that is more comfortable for the driver while operating the vehicle. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that an adjustable pedal assembly is provided that ergonomically positions the pedal pad to improve the feel of the pedal assembly by the driver.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.